Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ -0.1 \times -\dfrac{16}{25} = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{16}{25} = -0.64$ Now we have: $ -0.1 \times -0.64 = {?} $ $ -0.1 \times -0.64 = 0.064 $